


A Confusion of Charlies

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two 'Charlies' who taught History at the Chalet School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confusion of Charlies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "double" challenge at fan_flashworks. This is a fine example of trying to be too clever for one's own good ;) - a double drabble, composed of two linked drabbles, about two 'Charlies'.

"It's happened," Nell informed Con as they strolled along the lakeside. "You have a nickname! Cornelia was screeching about finishing her timeline for 'Bonnie Prince Charlie'."

"'Bonnie Prince Charlie'? From Stewart, I suppose… Joey's idea, no doubt." Con laughed. "I was dreading 'Stew'!"

"It's very fitting; you have the surname, and you're Scottish - and pretty." Nell's gaze spoke volumes beyond her words.

Con blushed and looked away, heart racing. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You realise we'll be 'Bill' and 'Charlie' forever," Nell said lightly; but her grip on Con's arm tightened.

Con smiled. "'Bill and Charlie'... I like that."

******

"Has anyone done Charlie's ghastly History prep?" Ailie's voice echoed through the corridors, startling Nell.

Of course, she realised, Ailie meant Miss Charlesworth, not Con Stewart; it was just this 'Charlie' teaching History too that had surprised her. She walked on, remembering the bygone Tiernsee days. When they had been 'Bill and Charlie'… forever, she'd thought.

"Nell? Is everything all right?" Hilda asked, and Nell realised she'd reached the study without noticing.

She smiled warmly back. Those days had been good, but they were long gone; and she wouldn't lose what she had now for anything. "Yes, my dear. Everything's fine."


End file.
